


A Hundred and Five Little Blades in a Line

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marci Stahl Is Wise, Post Season 1, Pre Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt, Foggy, Karen and Marci are grabbing dinner.  Marci makes an observation about Matt and Karen





	A Hundred and Five Little Blades in a Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikkulef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/gifts).



> From tumblr prompt: People tell them how cute they are around each other and it makes Character’s heart ache because it hits close to home

“Where is our food?” Foggy whined.

“We just ordered five minutes ago” Matt responded, causing Karen to laugh.

“I can’t believe I let you guys drag me here” Marci said, wrinkling her nose.

“Hey, it’s a free meal. No complaining” Foggy told her, putting his arm on the back of her chair. 

“Why exactly is it free?” Marci asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Matt and Foggy helped the guy who owns this place with a complaint against his landlord. He paid them with 3 free meals here”, Karen filled her in. 

“And this is meal #1. Which means we have two more chances to order as much as we can possibly stand” Foggy said excitedly. 

“All they have here is burgers and fries” Marci complained.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing” Matt and Karen said simultaneously, looking at each other and bursting into laughter. 

“Yeah, well, you can count me out for your next trip here. It’s small. And so loud.” Marci said to Foggy.

“Your loss” Foggy quipped.

Karen sat back, amused as Foggy and Marci started bantering about what constituted a “real” restaurant.

“Are you cold, Karen? Take my jacket” Karen snapped to attention at Matt’s words. It wasn’t until Matt was putting his jacket around her shoulders that she even realized that she was cold. Summer was fast approaching, but the evenings were still quite chilly.

“Thank you” she said, touched. “I forgot to bring a sweater with me today; it was pretty warm this morning.”

“Not a problem”, Matt smiled at her, and between that and his jacket Karen felt a rush of warmth run through her.

“Order 81!” a voice from behind the counter yelled.

“That’s us. Let’s go, Murdock”, Foggy said, momentarily halting his ongoing debate with Marci.

“Do you want me to go with him?” Karen asked Matt.

“No, I’ve got it. Extra ketchup, right?” he asked her.

“Right. Thanks.” Karen smiled as he and Foggy went to get their food.

“You know, I have to hand it to you, Karen. For as long as I’ve known Matt, he’s usually always such a downer. I have never seen him this happy. You two are really cute together.” 

Karen glanced at Marci, startled, and desperately tried to ignore the almost physical ache her words had provoked.

“Oh, I-um. We’re, uh, not actually together. Like that.” Karen stammered. Her heart started beating hard, and she was pretty sure her face was currently several shades of red. 

“Really? Huh. You could have fooled me.” Marci said.

Matt and Foggy came back to the table, each carrying a tray, and Karen desperately tried to pull herself together. It’s not like she hadn’t thought about it. Some days it even seemed like all she thought about was how much she wanted to be Matt Murdock’s girlfriend. But it was complicated. He was her boss. And she had never gotten any indication that he saw her as anything more than a friend. 

“Dinner is served ladies” Foggy announced as he took his seat.

“Thank you” Karen said to Matt as he handed her a burger, smiling as their hands brushed against each other.

“They only gave us 3 orders of fries. Do you, uh, want to share?” Matt asked her.

“Sounds like a plan”, she replied. She glanced at Marci who had an eyebrow raised at their exchange and tried to ignore her.

She would take would take what she could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "1000 Times" by Sara Bareilles


End file.
